Phan Alphabet
by meowimhannah
Summary: Collection of Phan oneshots and drabbles for every letter of the alphabet.
1. America

**America **

'_danisnotonfire: distance sucks :(_'

Dan locked his phone after sending his tweet. He hated being alone in the apartment, and he hated being away from Phil.  
>He had resorted to sleeping in Phil's room, feeling somewhat closer to the older male, even though they were so far. He had only been gone for a few days, but those few days felt like months to Dan.<p>

They made sure to contact each other, whether it was on skype, twitter, or facebook. They video called every night, or morning depending what time it was over in Florida. Dan could see how Phil was enjoying being on holiday with his family, and was happy that he was having a good time. Though even though he wanted to see Phil enjoying Florida, he also wanted nothing more than to have him back.

Chris and PJ had made visits to the apartment, checking up on Dan and hanging out for a bit. Dan was happy to see them, welcoming them in with a smile and a hug as he usually would if Phil was there too. They could see how much he missed him, and told him that it was only a few days until he would be back.

Phil had told Dan he missed him too. He missed his boyfriend as much as Dan missed his. They couldn't really phone, as it was expensive to do so, so they relied on the internet. Thankfully, Phil had internet access where he was staying so he was able to talk to Dan, which was more in the evening when he and his family were settling down after a day of being out in the warm sun and exploring. Phil would go in the other room and start skyping Dan, who would answer in no time, grinning widely at the camera once Phil's face appeared on the screen. There they would skype until they were too tired and delirious to talk anymore. They would say their goodbyes and I love yous before ending the call and falling asleep, usually with little smiles on their faces.

So when it was the day Phil was coming home, Dan could barely contain his excitement. He was finally going to be back with his lover, something he had been waiting for for over a week and a half. Phil was due to arrive early in the morning, and Dan had decided to stay up and wait for him to arrive.

Dan was lying awake on the sofa watching some programme on the TV. He was drifting in and out of sleep as he tried to focus on the TV, he desperately wanted to stay up for Phil, knowing he was going to be walking through their front door any minute now.

The next thing Dan knew was that he was being carried into his bedroom with two strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up and immediately saw Phil.  
>Phil looked down at Dan and smiled as he lay Dan down on his bed, quickly getting in beside him afterwards.<br>"I missed you..." Dan whispered as he cuddled close to Phil, nuzzling his head into Phil's chest, placing a chaste kiss there.  
>"I missed you too, love." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and kissed his forehead.<br>Dan smiled as he fell asleep, only just hearing an "I love you." being whispered from his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>I'm writing a brand new Phan Alphabet... yay?<br>I've deleted my old one, which had 11,000+ reads (omg tysm), as I have wanted to rewrite it as I know I can write something better than that!

So yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you like this series c:


	2. The Boardwalk

I haven't written a fic for a few months but HEY I'M BACK WOO.  
>I apologize for any mistakes, please let me know if there are any, and I will correct them ASAP! :)<br>-Hannah xo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boardwalk<strong>

Phil let out a content sigh as he walked along the boardwalk to the amusement arcade. He had a weekend job there, as well as a weekly job, which helped him earn money to pay for the rent on his flat, and the other necessities he needed.  
>He worked there over the summer, since his family were friends with the owners. He had worked there since he was fourteen. He was eighteen now. But still, no matter how many times he thought about packing up and leaving, he couldn't. The boardwalk was his favourite place in the world. And sure, he could always go back and visit when he came to see his parents. But it just wasn't the same.<p>

It was a Saturday night on the first week of summer, and Phil was busy working in the arcade at the prizes stall. He was sat on the stool giving prizes to the lucky winners who had won tickets from the small machines.  
>As the evening went on, the arcade started to die down. Phil began to aimlessly tap a beat on the counter with his fingers, waiting for more prize winners. He must have gone into a daydream, as he was startled by a voice.<p>

"Er, hi.." Phil said, a little bewildered by the boy who had just spoken, saying a hello to him.  
>"I'm guessing you like Muse?" He asked, chuckling softly as he placed two small tickets on the counter.<br>Phil nodded, blushing slightly. This man was...he was gorgeous. He had brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes.  
>'<em>He was beautiful<em>.' Phil thought before picking up the tickets and checking them.

He saw the number and turned around to pick up the two little prizes he had won, a carousel key-ring and a navy blue wrist band.  
>"Here," Phil said. He handed them over to the boy, and shot him a friendly smile.<br>"Thanks," the boy replied, taking them from him. "I'll see you round." He smiled, showing his two dimples.  
>Before Phil could reply, he was gone. Gone like that. Phil secretly hoped he'd see him round.<p>

xxx

A week later, Phil was serving him again. He had been for the past week, and every time the man would hand him two tickets to receive his prizes.  
>It was end of the shift for Phil now, and he had gone out the back and to the top end of the boardwalk, overlooking the sea. It was a lot quieter, only a few couples were around, sat on the benches and quietly talking.<br>The sun was setting, and the view couldn't have looked more beautiful. Phil had been caught in a daydream again, as the familiar voice startled him again. "Hi.."

Phil looked to his right, where the voice had came from, and he saw him standing beside him, looking out over the boardwalk.  
>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said.<br>"Yes, it is..." Phil replied, realizing he was still staring at the boy.

The boy kept quiet for a few seconds before facing Phil again, "I'm Dan, by the way. Dan Howell."  
>"I'm Phil, Phil Lester," Phil said.<br>"I know, I've seen your name badge," Dan replied, smiling. "How long have you worked here?"  
>"Four years."<br>"How old are you now?"  
>"Eighteen."<br>Dan nodded, "I'm seventeen. I've only just moved here, and mum likes me to get out of the house. I stay in my room all the time." He laughed awkwardly. "The internet seems more important than anything else to me now, according to her.  
>She's got a point though..."<br>Phil nodded, "I've lived here all my life. This is my favourite place."  
>"I can see why it is..." Dan smiled.<p>

They talked for a few hours, getting to know each other more. The sun had now set, and the boardwalk lamps were on, creating a warm glow over them.  
>"I should be going," Phil said sadly. "It's getting a little late, and my Mum and Dad will start to worry..."<br>"Yeah, me too. I'll see you round?"  
>Phil nodded, and Dan opened his arms for a hug. Phil smiled and accepted the embrace, hugging him tightly.<br>"Goodbye, Dan."

xxx

Summer was soon coming to an end, and every weekend Phil would meet Dan after his shift at the end of the boardwalk. When he saw Dan waiting for him, Phil's face lit up and he quickened his pace as he walked towards him.

"Hi!" Phil said, his smile soon disappearing as he saw the sad look on Dan's face. "Dan, are you okay?"  
>"No," Dan replied, sitting down on the nearby bench.<br>"What's wrong?" Phil asked, sitting beside him.  
>"I-I'm moving..."<br>"Moving? Where to?"  
>"Far, far from here..." Dan said quietly. Phil sat there silent, his heart slowly breaking. Over the past few weeks, Phil had began to fall in love with Dan. And hearing those words, made Phil's heart shatter.<br>"I don't want to leave, Phil. I actually like it here!" Dan began to sob, "I swear, every time I begin to like a place, we pack up and leave. It's not fair."

Phil kept quiet, unsure of what to say as he put an arm around Dan, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.  
>"I just- I can't leave you," Dan whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I-I love you..."<p>

I love you...I love you...I love you... the words kept repeating in Phil's mind. Dan's words. Dan loved him?!  
>"I know, Dan...I don't want you to leave me either. But you can always come visit me here." Phil said, "and Dan?"<br>Dan looked up at Phil, his cheeks pink and tear stained, "what?"  
>"I love you too."<p>

Dan smiled, and leaned up to gently press his lips against Phil's. Phil kissed back and smiled, loving the feeling of kissing Dan. He knew this was bad, very very bad for the both of them, but it just felt so right. Dan slowly broke the kiss, and took Phil's hand, entwining their fingers.  
>"When do you have to go?" Phil asked.<br>"I have until the end of summer."  
>The end of summer was two weeks away. Fourteen more days they had left to spend together.<p>

xxx

The last day soon came. Phil had spent the night at Dan's, cuddling him close and sharing small kisses every now and then, not really paying any attention to the film they had put on Dan's TV. Phil had woken up before Dan, and was smiling contently at the sight. Dan was peacefully sleeping, his head resting on Phil's chest. Dan soon woke up, looking up at Phil with a small smile.  
>"I'm going to miss you so much..." Dan whispered, burying his face in Phil's chest.<br>"I know," Phil replied, "I'm going to miss you too."

After they both got dressed and ready, Phil standing with Dan on his doorstep. Dan's parents and his brother were waiting in the car for him, they allowed him to say one last goodbye to Phil before they left. Dan pulled Phil tightly in for a hug, "I'm going to skype you when we're there and settled in."  
>Phil nodded, "alright. Have a safe journey."<br>Dan gave him a gentle squeeze, "I love you, Phil."  
>"I love you too, Dan."<p>

xxx

A year went by since Phil last saw Dan in person. They had skyped frequently, Dan showed Phil around his new house, which was much much bigger than the one he lived in before.  
>Phil was sad though. Because Dan couldn't come to the boardwalk that summer. They had promised to meet, but Dan said his parents weren't allowing him to go. They had both been looking forward to seeing each other again, and when Dan said over skype that they couldn't, they both cried. Dan longed to be back in Phil's arms, just as much as Phil longed to have Dan in his arms.<p>

Phil had finished his shift, and was standing on the end of the boardwalk for the first time that summer. It was the fourth week in, and Phil had been sad all that time. He just wanted to see Dan again. The last time they had skyped was the week before, and usually during a break they would skype a lot, because they were free from any work they had.

Phil stared over into the horizon, watching the sun set and admiring the view as he always used to. He had been zoned out for a bit, thinking about anything and everything, and he knew, or he thought, he was alone. So he didn't expect a pair of arms to wrap around his waist. He jumped before turning around and looking straight in to a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Dan's brown eyes.

"Surprise?" Dan said, smiling at him.  
>Phil leaped at Dan, almost knocking him back as he hugged him tightly. Holding him so close, that he feared if he let go, Dan would disappear.<br>He slowly pulled away after a while of hugging in silence. He held Dan's hands, entwining their fingers like they used to.  
>"I thought you weren't coming..." Phil said.<p>

"I wasn't meant to be, but I thought you know what? I've saved up my money to come here with my mum and dad, and I felt so miserable because I couldn't go. But then I realized, I'm old enough now. I can travel and go somewhere on my own. I mean, I haven't run away from home or anything. My parents know that I'm here. But, I just wanted to see you."  
>"You came all this way on your own, just so you could see me?"<br>Dan nodded, and smiled. Phil pulled him back in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Dan, I can't believe it!" He cried, happily. "I've missed you so much. I thought you weren't going to come...I thought it would be another year before I could see you again...or you'd never come back here again."  
>"Are you kidding me? They can't keep me away from here!" Dan laughed, resting his head on Phil's shoulder and smiling. He had gotten a lot taller over the past year, he was now just a little taller than Phil.<br>"Dan.."  
>"What?"<br>"I love you..."  
>Dan smiled and quickly planted a kiss to Phil's lips, "I love you too."<br>He kissed Phil again properly, holding him close to himself, and filling the kiss with passion.

Now Phil had another reason why the boardwalk was his favourite place.


	3. Canvas

**Canvas**

Many would stare at the tattooed boy who lived down the street. Stare in shock and disappointment, stare in awe, stare because he was the only thing interesting to look at in that boring town. His skin was covered in small doodles of lions and galaxies and swirls (and Dan swore he once saw a sketch of the Muse logo on Phil's torso after catching him stretching and seeing his t-shirt riding up slightly). He loved each and every one, mostly littered up and down his arms and across his torso (he assumed he had more). He had one full sleeve, and was close to finishing the other. Phil, his name was. Everyone in the town knew of him because of the ink that etched his skin. But, he didn't care what the neighbours thought of his appearance; he liked it and that's what mattered to him.

_But what does his mother think? I wouldn't let my child walk around like that.  
><em>_They are silly things that he will regret when he is older.  
><em>_What _**_will_**_ he look like when he's older?_

Though Phil still didn't seem to bat an eyelid to those remarks. Dan admired his confidence and his ability to not mind what others thought. He longed for tattoos and piercings, much like the other male's. The only thing stopping him was his insecurities, and his strict parents. He knew they weren't highly approving of the boy's looks, their comments matching the other's of the town. Dan loved the colourful canvas the boy had become, and longed to be the one who could admire it everyday. He was beautiful.

The unrequited love for this boy was unbearable to Dan. Every time he walked past, Dan lost the ability to speak. His mouth would open and close like a goldfish, and his legs would turn to jelly. He was head over heels for this boy, who barely knew his name let alone the fact he was most likely the only one who appreciated his appearance.

That soon changed. Dan turned eighteen, and made his way to the nearest tattoo parlour (it was situated outside the town and was Phil's regular, he assumed). He had decided to just go for it and get a tattoo. If Phil could walk around with every inch inked, then he could walk around with a small line of planets and stars across his wrist. He braved through it, only a few tears down his cheeks, and it was so worth it when it was finished. He couldn't stop staring at it, it didn't seem _real _to him.

It was one early morning, and Dan was working his normal shift in the town cafe when Phil walked in. Dan could feel the inevitable blush creeping on his cheeks (every time he laid eyes on him, he blushed like a little school girl) as he watched the male walk towards the counter, wallet in hand. He gave Dan a small smile, and Dan wanted to burst. He ordered a latte, and left the correct amount of coins on the counter before waiting. Once it was finished, Dan handed it over to him in a take away cup and as Phil reached to take it, he noticed the little doodles across his wrist.  
>"Wow," he said. "That's so cool."<p>

This comment caused Dan's cheeks to turn scarlet, "th-thanks.." he managed to get out. Phil smiled at him, this one more genuine and friendly than the one previous. He took his coffee and left, leaving behind a giggly, blushy Daniel who had turned to see his friend winking at him.  
>He looked down at his tattoo, and ran his finger over it gently. Perhaps he should consider another tattoo in the future, become a new tattooed talk of the town. It was worth it, it seemed. He had caught the attention of his crush, and he had recently started to feel more alive than he had ever done before, a newfound confidence had built up inside of him.<p>

All because of some ink to his canvas.  
>All because of some boy who now finally knew of his existence.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello! I apologise for not updating this in so long... I will try and start regularly updating, if I can!<br>I just wanted to leave a little note here to say thank you SO much for all the reviews and favourites and follows, it really means a lot :)  
>Please let me know what you think of this - it's also on tumblr and divinatory (bandsandyoutube  meowimhannah)  
>Thank you for reading xx<p> 


End file.
